


A Knight's Honor

by smol_grump



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/F, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_grump/pseuds/smol_grump
Summary: Based on a prompt some time ago. Wanted to try my hand at second person pov o/





	A Knight's Honor

How dare he?

How…  _ dare _ he do such a thing to your love, your Queen. She was beauty unmatched, intelligence and grace unparable to even heaven’s finest. Elsa was elegance dressed in lace and soft gold, kind and assiduous in most, if not all her doings.

And yet he, that  _ snake, _ had the audacity to do this. You should've known from the start, when he slithered up to your leige with too much confidence for a smitten man. But Elsa was too kind to say no, and you trusted her judgement too much to say otherwise.

You were wary during their courtship, uplifted by your maiden’s laughter and bitter that it wasn't for you. He was sweet on her, sickeningly so but she deserved nothing less than, if not more. He had the makings of a king, you couldn't deny her that. You were still skeptical but you saw no threats to the crown.

Until she came to you one afternoon, crying.

You remember the day she knighted you. The clamminess of the plastic sword was a heavy memory on your shoulders. The playground was overrun with children and clouds were threatening to rain, but she beamed at you like the sun; It was just a game of make-believe but you felt empowered.

You remember the smile she carefully tucked away in the crook of your neck months ago. The warmth, the shape of her lips: it was branded into your skin. She said nothing of it, but you knew it was yours to protect.

That was all being washed away by Elsa’s tears. Your shoulder was soaked by your failure—she  _ apologized _ for your failure, and wiped her eyes on her own before you could even try.

And then all you saw was red.

Red hair, red jersey… red blood as you punched that asshole Hans square in his pointy nose the next day. You aren't an inherently violent person, you demanded an apology first. He was confronted in a civil manner... But he cackled in your face and shoved past you, all while holding his new girlfriend at his hip.

So of course, what else could you do but break his disgustingly pretty face? The damn cheater left you no choice.

That explanation didn’t fly with the school Dean but it was worth it, you thought as you picked at your raw knuckles. You could hear Hans being reprimanded through the thin walls.

The door opens to your left and Elsa timidly sneaks in, visitors aren’t allowed. She’s careful not to alarm the desk clerk as she sits next to you with a smile. You open your mouth but she stops you with a long, warm kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Anna, really,” she whispers afterwards and takes your hand in hers, “You didn't have to do that.”

You don’t bother to hide the affection in your voice, “Please, it’s a knight’s honor to fight for their Queen.”


End file.
